Jealousy
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: sequel to attention... great know i have to keep that damn mutt! JacobxNessie PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Enjoy!!!**

**Sequel to Attention **

**I hope you like it**

**Jealousy **

**Jacob- 16**

**Nessie- 15 **

**Jacob's POV**

As I watch the stupid dog, what was it? Oh! ya, Prince jumping around **my** house, apparently Leah told Nessie, how much I "love" that dog, that Nessie left it here so we could have "bonding time". Disgusting, it's drooling on, oh! Shit that's **my** shirt.

"Get back her you stupid mutt!!!" I shouted as I chased that thing around** my **house.

Apparently Prince started barking happily and ran to the garden, leaving **my** shirt behind.

I picked up **my** shirt, muttering a few curses, whatever it is doing in the garden, it better not come back.

Of course the universe has fun proving me wrong, and soon I heard barking noises and sounds headed in **my** house.

"Great" I mumbled and rolled my eyes, just what I needed.

It came rushing in, with a lot of mud, dirtying my white floor, and as I thought, it soon slipped on its own feet, crashing in to my table.

Great Prince just made my house REALLY messy, I swear! Why do we call it prince?

Oh!!! Ya, because it reminds my Nessie about a prince. I remember when Nessie put that thing on my face.

_Flashback _

_Nessie came running to me._

"_Jakey!!! Look I have the most adorable boy in the universe" she said holding something up._

_I stared in disbelief._

"_Isn't he gorgeous" she said squealing "I am naming him Prince" she said proudly_

_I felt like I needed to puke._

"_You can't be serious" I said in disbelief _

"_Of course I am, prince is a perfect name. I-I mean look at him" she said putting the mutt on my face "He looks like a prince, maybe even more"_

_And with that, she spent the whole they taking about Prince, playing with Prince and noticing Prince._

_Damn that mutt…._

_End of flashback _

I groaned at that memory, I watch with envy, as the dog jump on my bed. Yes you heard me, I admitted that I, Jacob Black am jealous of a mutt.

After a few more minutes, I heard the door open, and Nessie came in with a smile on her face.

"Nessie!!!" I exclaimed, smiling a big goofy smile, as I ran and hugged my girlfriend.

She hugged back, but soon she let go and picked up the dog and hugged it, she then let it go and sat on the couch, just in time to miss my envious glare on the dog.

I seated myself beside her and watched her stare at the dog, and then suddenly she turned to me.

"Jakey, thank you so much for agreeing to take care of Prince" she said smiling "At first when Leah told me, that you liked Prince, I thought she just wanted to annoy you or something"

"Damn that Leah" I thought, as I faked a smile

I starred at her; she seemed to be debating about what to say.

"You know" she started "I am going to miss Prince"

"What!!! Your giving it I-I mean him up?" I was mentally happy dancing and thanking god.

"Ya, I am very busy these days, so I can't keep him" she said sadly

"So what are you going to do with him?" I asked

"Well, someone offered to adopt him" she said smiling "He is coming here right now"

And just like it's been planned, the door bell rang

_DING DONG!!!_

I mentally sweat drop, as I saw the person who came in, it was Billy Black

"Hi Nessie, just leave Prince on the bed" dad said

I watched them talk about Prince, the food, bed time, walks and blah blah blah!!!

_Later that day_

"hi Jakey" I saw Nessie coming to me

"I thought you father how to clean Prince's poo" she laughed

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Well I got to go" Nessie said standing up.

"Wait" I grabbed her hand "How did you get Billy to adopt Prince?"

"Oh! Leah took care of everything!"she exclaimed

I let go of her hand, but I still felt like I was missing something

Apparently Nessie knew that and smiled

"Also, with Prince here, I have a reason to come here and see you often" and with a quick kiss Nessie was off.

I smiled, no I wasn't jealous of a dog; in fact the dog should really be jealous of me

Looks like everything would work out, except I really need to teach Leah a lesson.

_Next day, meeting with the pack _

I was tired, I had to explain to everyone A LOT of things, and I am currently sitting on a rock resting, but then I heard footsteps.

Great!!! What I need Leah!!!

"Hi Jake, did you like the puppy I bought Nessie?"

_Damn that Leah _

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please tell me about it!!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
